


Let Your Walls Down and Let Me In

by crashboxhasmywholeheart



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Affection, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Brotherly Love, Caretaking, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Freddy Freeman is a Good Bro, Gen, Light Angst, Rosa and Victor Are Superparents, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Whump, no beta we die like men, one low-level swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashboxhasmywholeheart/pseuds/crashboxhasmywholeheart
Summary: Billy tries his best to do right by his city, but what happens when he doesn’t  do right by himself?ORBilly gets sick and doesn’t take care of himself. Of course, he gets sicker, but thank goodness his family is there to help him deal with the fallout.





	1. Vitamin C Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you all, I saw Shazam, got inspired, and wrote this. It made me feel all sorts of ways and I wish the same for you.
> 
> Billy falls prey to sickness+delirium and Freddy and the rest of the family have to help him work through it.

Freddy tugged his jacket tighter around his body and tilted his chin up to meet the eyes of captain sparkle fingers who towered at least a good foot above him, maybe even two.

“Please tell me you’re ready to go home now. It’s freezing and we can’t all just use our enhanced bionic bodies, willy nilly.”

Freddy gestured down to his own shivering body for emphasis.

Shazam, to his credit, at least looked a little ashamed, his head falling to look at his feet. The two of them had been wandering around the city for the better part of an hour. Billy had woken up early that morning, insistent that Shazam needed to complete some patrols, _cause who else was gonna protect Philly_? Freddy, who was not about to let his brother wander around alone on a Saturday morning, had asked to come along. There was something else though.

For the past day or two, Billy had been kind of withdrawn, like even more than usual. He’d hadn’t been able to hold Freddy’s gaze for more than three seconds and had been avoiding as much physical contact as possible, even from Darla. Even weirder, last night, at dinner, Billy had jumped up to go to the bathroom, right as the family was supposed to join hands. Freddy supposed it could be foster kid stuff, everyone had their own demons to deal with, at least he knew he did. However, this little voice in his head kept telling him that something wasn’t right and now was the time to figure out why.

Freddy stopped walking, right in the middle of the sidewalk. Someone’s shoulder slammed into his, but he held firm. Shazam noticed Freddy’s absence immediately and paced back to him with a smile that he could tell was plastered on.

“Okay, Freddy I get it, I get it. How about I fly you back to the house? That way you can warm up and I can just finish up around the city.”

Shazam held out a hand. Freddy couldn’t help but notice that it was shaking, ever so slightly.

“Deal?”

Freddy batted Shazam’s hand away.

“Batson, cut the BS. You can’t get rid of me that easily, now what’s the deal?”

“The deal? You mean the one that I just offered you?”

Shazam chuckled, but even that sounded forced and uneven.

“You might need to get that head checked out, citizen.”

Shazam reached up, probably to pat him on the side of the head, but Freddy didn’t wait to find out. As quickly as he could manage, he stepped back and out of Shazam’s reach.

Freddy knew deflection when he heard it, how could he not? It was a favorite of foster kids all over the world. Billy was 100% hiding something and there was no way Freddy was gonna let him get away with it.

“I want to see Billy now,” Freddy said.

Immediately, the muscles in Shazam’s shoulders tightened and his eyes went kind of big. Bingo.

“You can’t just stay Shazam forever,” Freddy said.

Shazam’s face smoothed over and he shrugged.

“I know that.”

Freddy saw right through the facade.

“Then do it.”

“Fine, but only since you’re so desperate to see me.”

Freddy didn’t laugh.

Thankfully the area they were in was pretty dead, so they didn’t have to take that many precautions. They agreed to duck behind a thick-trunked tree, for good measure.

Shazam looked Freddy, dead in the eye. His hands were still shaking a little and even worse his voice shook when he said his name.

“Shazam!”

One lighting bolt and a plume of smoke later, Shazam was gone and Billy stood in his place. The first thing that Freddy noticed was his foster brothers face screwed up in pain. Billy’s hands clenched themselves into white-knuckled fists.

“Billy!”

Freddy flung himself forward and it was for the best too because Billy was starting to waver on his feet.

“Billy?” he tried one more time, desperate to hear something, anything, from his brother.

Billy finally looked up and Freddy was grateful to see his light eyes trained on him. However, his happiness was promptly shattered when Billy’s body began to fall forward. He was just barely able to angle his arms the right way before the full weight of his brother fell against him. Billy’s forehead was pressed against his neck and he could feel the heat radiating off of it. In fact, any part of Billy’s body that was in contact with his own, was much hotter than it has any business being.

“What the hell, Billy?” Freddy asked, shifting to get his legs beneath him. Billy wasn't heavy, but he was no lightweight either.

Freddy felt the slight buzz of Billy saying something against his shoulder, however, most of it was muffled by the fabric.

“Come again?” Freddy asked, trying his best to keep his tone light. Freaking out was literally the worst thing he could do right now.

Billy struggled to lift his head and with his face this close, it was easy for Freddy to see the sheen of sweat that sat on his forehead. Freddy wondered how long Billy had been like this and it didn’t take long for him to get his answer.

Billy half-heartedly mumbled, “it wasn’t this bad…this morning.”

_Look on the bright side Freddy. At least he’s still talking, better yet he’s still making sentences._

It didn't seem all that bad, that is until Billy’s head dropped back to Freddy’s shoulder and a low moan drifted past his lips.

Freddy knew that if Billy had been in his right mind, he would have torn out his own vocal cords before he let anyone hear him like that.

“Okay Batson, okay, don’t worry, we’re gonna take care of this.”

Billy just makes some unintelligible sounds, babbling that lost its meaning the second it was formed on his clumsy tongue.

Freddy didn’t use Shazam often, mostly for emergencies or when Billy needed back-up. Looking at his brother now, Freddy would say that this was definitely an emergency and that Billy one hundred percent needed back-up.

“Okay Billy,” he said, not even knowing if his brother was listening, “I’m about to go super saiyan in a second, but we gotta get somewhere safer first.”

Freddy was amazed at how calmly he was able to say the sentence. A passerby, on the other side of the street, has paused in their step and was openly staring at them. Even worse Billy’s forehead was still searing against Freddy’s shoulder, a constant reminder that he needed help and fast.

Finally, _finally_ , Billy lifted his head and by some miracle, managed to get his feet beneath him. Sometimes, Freddy forgot just how strong Billy could be, not just physically, as Shazam, but in his head and in his heart; no matter what, Billy was the kind of guy who just _kept on going_.

Between the two of them, they were somehow able to make it to an alleyway and duck inside. Freddy was panting from his efforts, about halfway through, Billy lost just about all his drive and whether he’d wanted to or not, had started to lean on him pretty hard. Freddy quickly came to hate the helpless sound of Billy’s tennis shoes, scraping against the concrete.

Freddy stopped and gently guided Billy’s body to rest against the wall of the back alley. Billy didn’t even try to keep his head up, letting it fall back against the brick. For a second, Freddy considered coaxing Billy into going Shazam again, but then he took in Billy’s screwed shut eyes and his lips that were locked in a grimace. Who knew what kind of a toll being Shazam took on his body? Even worse, what if the next time Billy unshazamed he didn’t wake back up? Freddy just wasn’t willing to take that kind of chance.

All it took is one more look at his brother’s face for Freddy to take a couple of steps away and shout, “ _Shazam_!”

Freddy leaned through the smoke to retrieve his crutch. He tucked it against his side and made his way back to Billy. He needed to check on Billy one more time before they took off.

He tugged up the edge of Billy’s beanie, dismayed to feel it damp beneath his fingers. He held Billy’s shoulders to steady him and then pressed an open palm to his forehead. If Freddy thought Billy was warm before, then he might as well be on fire now. Even more worrying was the way Billy leaned even further into his touch, butting his head against his hand. Don’t get Freddy wrong, Billy opening up to him was nice, but it wasn’t so nice when it was because of delirium. Billy must have had a healthy dose of it too, in order to be this touchy-feely.

Freddy realized just how out of his depth he was, he needed Victor and Rosa—no _Billy_ needed Victor and Rosa. Determined not to lose any more precious time, Freddy lifted Billy into his arms. When he was like this, all buff and stuff, Billy seemed so small, so slight. Freddy could feel the heat of Billy’s body against him, even though the suit’s spandex, and it worried him more than anything.

Freddy took off into the sky. Billy didn’t so much as stir the whole flight.

Freddy touched down about two blocks from home. In the few seconds he left Billy to stand on his own, he was already swaying. Freddy called off his superhero form and was quick to tuck Billy back against his side.

Freddy loved his home, no doubt about it, but he didn’t think he’d ever been this happy to see his front door. They had just turned down the driveway, when all of a sudden, Billy planted his feet to the pavement.

“Billy,” Freddy said, backtracking to hold his brother by the shoulders, “Billy what is it?”

Billy’s clammy hand, clumsily, took ahold of Freddy’s.

“So I don’t get lost,” he said, and Freddy hated the way he looked so earnest as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Billy,” he said, gently trying to tug his hand away, “we’re literally like two feet from the door.”

Billy shook his head and his grip, as feeble as it was, tightened.

Freddy was about to go in for a second round of reasoning, but then he caught Billy’s eyes and realized how glassy their surfaces were. It didn’t take Freddy long to deduce that Billy wasn’t really here right now.

Freddy gave in and, by some miracle, maneuvered his arms so that he could support Billy and keep their hands clasped together. Even Billy’s palms were sweaty and they slid against his own in a way that made him anxious.

Finally, they made it to the front door. Freddy and Billy stumbled through and the second they were inside Freddy wailed, “Mama! Dad! Help!"

Billy lifted his head at this and although his eyes were still heavy and hooded, Freddy didn’t miss the way they darted around the room. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed it, without a word.

“Victor and Rosa won’t be mad if that’s what you’re thinking,” Freddy said.

“They won’t?” Billy asked and Freddy’s heart broke at the confusion that was written all over Billy’s face. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best to comprehend what he’d just been told.

Before Freddy could even get a single word of assurance out, Rosa careened into the room, with Victor close on her heels.

Freddy watched as his parents scanned the situation and tried to figure out where they were needed most. Victor singled out Billy, going straight to him and alleviating Freddy of his brother.

With Billy gone, Freddy marveled at just how much cooler the surrounding air was. Victor’s hand went straight to Billy’s forehead and he shook his head at the heat he felt beneath it.

All of a sudden, Freddy’s view of the two was blocked and Rosa filled his vision. Her eyes raked over him and she didn’t hesitate to take his face in her hands.

“I’m okay, Mama,” Freddy said, grabbing ahold of her wrist.

He gave her a smile to assure her and she whispered a, “thank goodness,” before she pressed him to her. After having to support someone else for so long, his mother’s hold felt like heaven.

Over her shoulder, Freddy watched as Victor began to guide Billy up the staircase. All it took was a single stumble for Victor to scoop Billy up into his arms and mount the rest of the steps.

Rosa was petting Freddy’s hair now and although it felt really nice, he didn’t like that he’d lost sight of Billy. He gently disentangled himself from her and started making for the stairs, but Rosa caught his wrist before he could get far.

“No, mi amour, you’ve done enough. Victor and I can take care of him now.”

Freddy gazed at landing, if he really tried he could make it up there, Rosa would give in eventually. Then again, the adrenaline that once kept him going was now beginning to dwindle. Without the constant pressure of Billy pressed against his side, Freddy didn’t have much of a motivation to move.

He looked back at Rosa who was begging him with her eyes, to just _trust her_. She would never force him to do anything, but he can tell that she wanted to mother him so badly. Freddy finally let himself accept that he wanted to be mothered too.

He nodded at Rosa and she immediately moved to tuck him into her side, the same way he had done with Billy just minutes ago.

He let her lead them to the couch and he abandoned his crutch as they sank into the cushions. Freddy didn’t hesitate to let his head rest against Rosa, his cheek laying against her collarbone. The effects of his excursion were truly starting to catch up to him and he couldn’t help but let his eyes close. Rosa muttered soft things, some in Spanish and some in English, both were equally comforting. Her hands rubbed slow circles on his back and Freddy’s breath finally began to even out.

Rosa’s hand innocently drifted to Freddy’s arm, but the second her fingers ghosted his skin, it throbbed. Fredy couldn’t help the yelp that erupted from him as he pulled his arm back to his chest.

Rosa leaned forward to inspect the area and both her and Freddy took in the angry redness and swelling that occurred right below his elbow.

“Freddy,” she said, her head tipping sideways, “I thought you said you were okay.”

“I was,” Freddy stumbled to say, “or at least I thought I was, I didn’t even realize—“

“Mijo,” she said, cutting him off, “ I believe you.”

She just barely squeezed his fingers and then said, “I have just the thing for this. I’ll be right back.”

Freddy hated the sudden chill at his side when Rosa left, the absence of her touch, but she was quick to return with a bottle of what looks to be...hair gel?

“Aloe vera,” Rosa explained, laughing at Freddy’s scrunched up nose and distrustful eyes.

Rosa settled back into the couch and he stretched out his arm, trusting whatever it was that Rosa has in mind.

She uncapped the bottle, squirted some of it on her fingertips and with slow and hesitant hands, approached the angry area on Freddy’s left arm. At first, he hissed at her touch, but he forced himself to keep his arm hovering over Rosa’s lap. It only burned for a couple of seconds before the cooling effects of the aloe kicked in and Freddy’s eyes fluttered shut from the sheer relief of it. Rosa kept doling out the aloe until the area was covered and then she reached beside her to retrieve a roll of compression bandages, that Freddy didn’t even know they had. When it was all said and done, Freddy felt a thousand times better.

He was still exhausted though and before he could even voice his feelings, Rosa had already read his mind.

“You’re probably tired, huh?”

“Mmhmm.”

“How about you get some rest and we can talk about all this when you wake up, okay?”

Gosh, Rosa was the best. Freddy bobbed his head up and down and that was Rosa’s cue to bring him to his feet. He let Rosa do most of the work, leading him up the stairs, down the hallway, into his room, and to his bed.

Billy lay in the bottom bunk, barely visible under a mountain of quilts. A bright red rag rested on Billy’s forehead complementing the red flush of his cheeks. Freddy was at least grateful to see Billy’s face so smoothed over. He looked almost peaceful as if he could be sleeping and not unconscious.

Victor, who had taken up residence in the desk chair, rose to meet Rosa and Freddy. He gave Freddy’s shoulder a light squeeze and his eyes were so crinkled and compassionate that Freddy has trouble holding his gaze. With his parents’ help, Freddy was able to make it into the top bunk. Rosa stood on the ladder and smoothed the blankets over his form.

“I am so proud of you mijo, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Freddy paused and then rushed to say, “I love you mamí.”

“I love you too, baby. Try to get some sleep now, okay?” Freddy nodded and Rosa squeezed his hand before climbing down from his bunk. Her and Victor quietly slipped out the room and with Billy safe beneath him, Freddy could finally close his eyes and rest.

...

Freddy blinked open his eyes only to find himself in complete darkness. He rolled over searching for whatever had woken him. He looked around but found the room empty. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep, but something kept nagging at him. Freddy wanted to see Billy, just to assure himself that he was still around.

He shuffled to the edge of his bunk and peered over the side. Freddy looked the length of the bed sheets, but Billy was nowhere to be found. He scanned the rest of the room and found that all was as it should be. Still, though, the smarter part of Freddy was saying to go investigate. After all, _something_ had woken him up.

Freddy clambered down from the top bunk, slipped into his crutch, and crept out of the room. His breath caught when he made out the shadow of someone in the hallway.

“Hey!” Freddy whispered.

Whoever it was, they didn’t move. Freddy was finally close enough to make out a mussed up head of brown hair. Hair that he knew belonged to—

“Billy?”

Billy didn’t respond and Freddy rushed to his brother's side. He reached out for Billy’s elbow, hoping to get some kind or response. However, the second Freddy’s fingers brushed against Billy’s skin, he whirled around.

“Mom?” he asked, and Freddy flinched at the awful way that Billy’s voice broke off at the end of the word.

“No,” Freddy said, dragging out the syllables, “it’s Freddy, your brother.”

Billy’s eyes slid out of focus again and Freddy got the sense that he wasn’t all there. He cautiously wrapped his fingers around Billy’s wrist. The change was almost instantaneous, Billy shed his lethargy and clutched Freddy’s hand.

“Don’t let go,” Billy rasped.

He sounded so young and scared that Freddy wouldn’t dare to leave him, not now, not ever.

“I won’t,” Freddy said.

Apparently, he’d said the right thing because almost immediately, the tension melted out of Billy’s shoulders and his glassy eyes drifted right back out of focus. Freddy recognized this is as an opportunity and hurried to steer Billy back to their bunks. As he lowered Billy back into his bed, Freddy heard him mumble, “I lost the keychain, I can’t find my way back home.”

Freddy decided not to read too much into that, this whole thing was weird. He knew, that if Billy’s head was clear, he would have never let so much slip. It made Freddy feel funny like he was peeking around the corner and spying on some part of Billy that he wouldn't have wanted him to see.

Nevertheless, Billy was confused and sick and there was _no way_ that Freddy was leaving him now.

Billy was still looking up at Freddy, with wide eyes, imploring him to say something.

Freddy guided the covers over Billy’s body as he said, “you don’t need it. You are home.” Billy’s face smoothed over and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Home,” Billy repeated. The word was heavy on Billy’s tongue, but he said it so warmly that Freddy couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

In no time, Billy had settled back into a surface level sleep. He shifted relentlessly, but Freddy was just happy to see him back in bed. However, he was fearful that it wouldn’t stay that way. Billy had already wandered out of bed once, what’s to stop him from doing it again? If Freddy went back up into the top bunk, he’d be none the wiser.

So, Freddy did the only thing that he could. He lowered himself to the floor and after a fair amount of feeling around, he found his brother’s hand among the sheets. Freddy rested his head against Billy’s mattress and he didn’t let go, just like he’d promised.

...

Billy woke up shivering; his body felt hot, yet, it was shaking like he was in subzero temperatures. Everything around him felt hazy and heavy as if the world was trying to press him back into sleep. He wondered why he had even woken up in the first place.

“Hey there.”

Billy craned his neck to see Freddy, standing over the end table beside his bed. He was staring at Billy with an expression that he didn’t quite understand. It hurt his head too much to think about, so he angled his head away.

He thought that he heard Freddy laugh under his breath. Billy hated the way he felt, his limbs might as well have been hundred-pound weights and even just the idea of sitting up seemed daunting right now. He needed to hurry up and get better, get his strength back before Rosa and Victor finally realized that he wasn't worth the trouble.

What Billy needed was a shortcut. He needed Shazam.

Billy started to say his alter ego’s name, but he was only able to get out a single syllable before his ravaged throat, gave up on him. He forced himself to clear it and started again. “Sha-”

That was all he was able to say, before someone’s palm clamped down over her mouth. Billy panicked and whipped his head to the side only to be pinned in place by Freddy’s eyes, wide and frantic. Billy had forgotten he was there.

“Are you crazy?” Freddy hissed, “Victor or Rosa could come in and see you!”

He removed his hand and turned back to the bedside dresser, returning to whatever he was doing. He kept glancing back at Billy, every so often, as if he was scared he’d do something dumb again.

All Billy could get himself to say was, “oh.”

Freddy finally finished his task on the dresser, which turned out to be making some kind of drink. It was orange and it looked fruity. Billy was tempted to ask for some, but the question stayed lodged in his throat. It turned out he didn't even have to ask because Freddy came to perch on the edge of his mattress, drink in hand.

“C’mon, Batson, you’ve been sleeping for at least a full day now, it’s about time you got some fluid in you.”

That same half-hearted look stole over Freddy’s face again and this time Billy was able to interpret it. No matter what his smile said, Billy could see the anxiety that rimmed Freddy’s eyes. Plus, Freddy’s knee was bouncing, ever so slightly. It was his biggest tell.

Billy wondered what he was so anxious about. Whatever it was Billy didn’t like to see his brother so upset. He summoned all his strength and succeeded in raising his arm. Billy pushed his feeble hand forward, letting it come to rest atop Freddy’s.

“Don’t worry Freddy, everything is gonna be alright.”

Freddy shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“I know, Batson, you’re tough, I have no doubt that you’ll make a full recovery. Now would you shut up and drink your vitamin C juice already? My poor arm didn’t do all that stirring for nothing.”

Billy's eyes shifted to Freddy’s aforementioned arms and that’s when he noticed the bandage wound around his left one.

Freddy picked up on it almost immediately and shifted his body to move the majority of the bandage out of Billy’s view.

“C’mon, Billy,” Freddy said, a note of pleading in his voice, “please--drink.”

With Freddy’s help, Billy was able to sit up. Freddy tried to bring the glass up to Billy’s lips, but he was quick to turn his head away. He wasn’t a baby and he refused to be treated like one.

“Billy,” Freddy sighed, “what do you want me to do here? You’re obviously too weak to hold the glass, so would you just let me help you?”

Billy fell back against the bed’s headboard with a huff, his own stubborn way of surrendering. A grin lit up Freddy’s face as he deposited the glass in his hands. Billy thought Freddy had just decided to let him handle the drink on his own, but then he felt the warm weight of Freddy’s hands. His brother helped to pilot his hands and the glass to his lips. It’s wasn’t Billy’s proudest moment, but to be honest, his hands were still trembling a little and Freddy’s support made everything easier. Billy drained about half the glass before he felt his stomach begin to shift in warning.

Billy pushed the glass away and quietly said, “no more.”

Billy thought Freddy would be disappointed in him, but instead, he just lifted the glass from his fingers and placed it back on the dresser. By the time Freddy turned back around, Billy had already sunk back into the sheets.

Billy watched as Freddy slipped out the room and when he returned to his bedside, Billy spied the rag that hung from his hands. Freddy’s eyes were narrowed and his lips were stretched thin as he lowered it to Billy’s forehead. Billy had no idea what that look meant, but he felt like he should. He fought to figure it out, but the coolness of the cloth was seeping into his skin and making the pounding of his head soften to a dull buzz. Billy was tired of sleeping, but his body was still calling for more. He tried his best to fight it, but he knew it was over the second his vision began to go blurry. From his limited peripheral he could still see Freddy, who had yet to move from his bedside.

His presence was nice, grounding even. Billy closed his eyes knowing that anything that came after him in his sleep, whether it was a supervillain, a nightmare, or some stupid high school bully, Freddy would protect him from it.

As was drifting off Billy thought he heard the sounds of someone else enter the room. He was just barely able to catch the words, “better,” and “definitely...delirious” before things got too heavy and he finally let go of his grip on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had fun reading! Billy has (clearly) seen better days, but I like to imagine that this is the first time, in a long time, that he hasn't had to get through them alone. The next chapter will be less angst and more healing but will come with no fewer feels. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you guys!
> 
> Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, as well as any and all feedback, is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Welcome Back to the Land of the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finally wakes the heck up and this time around, it's good and proper. Of course, family fluff ensues.

This time, when Billy woke up, everything was a whole lot less hazy. He held his head as he pushed himself up into sitting position. Billy got the sense that he’d been lying in bed for a long time. He wanted out.

Using the bed frame for support, Billy pulled himself to his feet and was able to take a couple of shaky steps. _He could walk! Wait—had he not been able to walk before?_ Billy closed his eyes and tried to remember the events of the day, but his memory was a mess of colors, cool touches, and scraps of voices. The last thing he could remember clearly was walking around the park with Freddy and—oh. _Holey Moley. Freddy was gonna kill him._

Billy took a couple of steps back but found the bunk bed empty. Where was Freddy? Where was anyone? Saturday mornings were usually the loudest, with Victor and Rosa making breakfast, Darla, Eugene, and sometimes Freddy watching cartoons, and Pedro humming to his music, wherever he was in the house. However, it was completely silent now.

A chill raced across Billy’s shoulders, what if something had happened to them while he was out? He should have never let himself go like that.

Billy had done enough laying around to last him a lifetime. Now was the time for action.

“Freddy!” Billy called, as he escaped the confines of his bedroom.

“Darla, Pedro, Eugene!?”

Billy’s throat was dry as a bone and it made his voice raspy.

“Anybody!” he shouted down the stairs, desperate to hear a reply.

“Billy, is that you?”

“Rosa!” Billy said, a pleasant warmth rushing through him at the sound of her voice.

He leaned against the banister and watched as Rosa rushed up the stairs. A bright grin decorated her face and it took Billy a moment to realize that it was for him.

“Oh Billy,” she said as she finally reached him. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her hands around him, an embrace that Billy was just barely able to return.

“I’m so happy to see you awake,” she said and even though the sentiment made Billy’s cheeks light up, he was pleasantly surprised to hear it.

Rosa leaned back and her dark eyes peered at him. Billy held her gaze and another grin split over her face as she said, “and even better you’re lucid!”

“Err, was I...not lucid before?”

Rosa blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and saying, “don’t worry about it, mijo.”

“Uh Rosa,” Billy started, peering over her shoulder at all his siblings' rooms which remained silent, “where is everybody?”

“They’re at school.”

Billy snorted, “what are they doing there on a Saturday?”

Rosa released him and as she did Billy watched as the corners of her lips tilted down and her smile went sad.

Her voice was soft when she said, “it’s Monday, Billy.”

“Monday—but that means I’ve been asleep for like days!!”

“Yes, you have, your body needed that sleep Billy, needed it to get stronger. It’s a hard battle that you’ve been fighting.”

For a second, Billy’s breath lodged in his throat, did Rosa know? What if Billy had somehow given himself up, while he was out? But then Rosa’s face cleared and Billy lost all his conviction that she would have toyed with him in conversation like that.

“And you’re still fighting it,” she added with a knowing look.

Right on cue, Billy’s stomach let loose a deep rumble. Billy ducked his head and he knew his whole face must have been scarlet.

Rosa only laughed, something that was rich and full and made him feel better somehow.

“C’mon,” she said, walking them toward the steps, “you’ve missed out on a lot of nutrients and it’s about time you started catching up.”

They made their way downstairs and Rosa deposited Billy in the couch. He leaned over and stole one of the quilts from the adjacent armchair. He draped it over his legs, still trying to figure out if he was too hot or too cold. He couldn’t really tell, shivers shot across his shoulders every once in a while, but then again he was still sweating. He kept the quilt on anyway.

Rosa returned in no time with a tray in her arms. She handed it off to Billy and delicious smelling steam floated past his face. Its source was a bowl of broth, that looked perfectly balanced between a rich liquid, leafy vegetables, and chopped up chicken.

Billy downed a spoonful of it and couldn’t help but hum in appreciation. Not only was it absolutely delicious, but it soothed his throat and warmed his chest.

“Good huh?” Rosa asked.

“Yeah, it’s amazing,” Billy said, shoving another spoonful past his lips.

“Victor’s recipe, he picked it up from one of his foster families, said it made staying with them completely worth it.”

Billy nodded in a silent understanding.

Rosa lifted the edge of the blanket and snuggled beneath it. She gave him his space, which he was grateful for, but it was still nice to share a blanket with her. It was a seemingly insignificant thing, but it comforted him nonetheless.

Rosa didn’t force him to make conversation and Billy was glad for it. He finished the broth in record time and Rosa took the bowl from his hands and placed it on the coffee table.

Billy’s stomach was full and his throat was finally feeling decent. Physically he was doing okay, but mentally he was still a little disorientated. There was no easy way for him to ask this, but he wanted to know.

Billy turned to look at Rosa and, trying his best to keep his tone casual, he asked, “so...what exactly happened?”

Rosa sighed and shifted a little closer so that their shoulders were pressed up against each other.

“Well, you and Freddy went out Saturday morning and you seemed perfectly fine, but when the two of you came home, you were sick as a dog. I’ll admit it things looked bad for a while, but your fever broke yesterday and you’ve been doing better since.”

Rosa’s hand hesitantly went to cup his cheek. She gave him plenty of time to break away, but Billy didn’t. It was weird, for sure, but Rosa’s hand was cool on his cheek and her touch was so soft and caring, that Billy appreciated it.

“This weekend has been quite the roller coaster,” Rosa said.

Billy cringed, there it was. Billy knew, he just _knew_ something like this would happen. Of course, it was only a matter of time before he became a burden.

“I’m sorry,” Billy mumbled, “I didn’t mean to--”

“Billy,” Rosa said, and her voice commanded his attention, “this is not your fault. Everyone has been sick before and I consider myself so, so, so lucky that I’m one of the people in your life who gets to take care of you. I’m your mother, foster or not, and as long as I am able, I will _always_ take care of you.

Billy tried to swallow, but he couldn’t seem to get around the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt his eyes get dangerously wet, but he wasn’t ready to cry in front of Rosa yet, so he held his tears in. Billy knew it was illogical, Rosa would never belittle him, yet years of experience had made him wary. Nevertheless, Rosa’s love meant everything to him and he wanted her to know.

Billy reached up and wrapped his hands around her’s.

“Thanks, Rosa, for everything."

Billy hoped, more than anything, that she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Rosa’s smile returned and she stroked a gentle thumb over his skin. They stayed like that for a little while, until Billy released his grip and Rosa followed his lead. It was just so easy with her, she interpreted his actions so well, picked up on his cues, like a—like a—well like a mother.

“Well,” she said, checking her watch, “Victor is getting off work early and he’s picking everyone up from school, so we have about two or three hours to ourselves. What do you want to do?”

Billy’s mind short-circuited for a moment, he was still getting used to Rosa and Victor’s attention. It was baffling really, two or three years ago, he would have never been able to imagine his life being as good as this.

“Um, well, a-a movie would be nice.”

Rosa squealed in approval, making Billy unreasonably flustered.

“We have _so_ many good DVD's, Mary went through a huge DVD phase a couple of years back, they were the only things she would watch. I’ll be back in a second!”

As promised, Rosa returned in under a minute, a large basket of DVDs in her arms. She lowered it to rest on the couch, beside Billy, and sat on its other side.

“Go on and pick,” Rosa said, gesturing to the basket.

Billy was admittedly overwhelmed and he shuffled past all sorts of different movies. Action, adventure, sci-fi, animated, and even a couple of romance. Nothing, in particular, caught his eye, that is until Billy spied the all too familiar cover of the first Harry Potter movie.

Once, while on the run from one of his foster homes, Billy had found an empty DVD case of the movie. It was childish, but he’d vowed that one day when he found his mom, they’d get the real thing and watch it. It was quite fitting, come to think of it, Billy was really starting to consider Rosa as more of a mother than the woman who lived a couple of blocks away. It’d been a couple of years now and Billy felt it was time to fulfill the promise he’d made to himself.

He pulled it out and handed it off to Rosa.

“Oh,” she said her eyes going big, “Harry Potter, nice choice, these are Pedro’s favorites.”

Rosa wandered over to the t.v and began to fiddle with the DVD player.

“One of these days, we’ll have to get you some movies of your own.”

Billy didn’t trust himself to speak so he just hummed in agreement.

“Do you have any favorites?” Rosa asked.

Billy never really had much time to watch movies. All of his free time had been dedicated to the search for his mother. It had consumed him and now that it didn’t, Billy was still trying to figure out who he was. It was hard to have favorites when your life belonged to somebody else.

Rosa, doing nothing to combat Freddy’s theory of being a mind-reader, said, “it’s okay if you don’t. You’ll have plenty of time to figure it out.”

Billy let go of the breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Rosa returned to the couch and cued up the movie.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Billy's heart fluttered and he nodded his head, yes, biting his lip to keep himself from making any stupid sounds.

“Okay,” she said.

She settled back under the covers and Billy hesitated a moment before scooting closer and into Rosa’s side. He laid his head on her shoulder and was delighted to feel her head come down atop his own.

Billy had to admit that he fell for the world of Harry Potter and hard. He’d eaten of up every second of it, the spells, the castle, the music it was all so magical and it made him forget that he was on the couch and not on some fantasy adventure.

By the time the end credits were rolling, Billy was fighting sleep. The movie was too good to miss, but now that it was over he didn’t have much of a motivation to keep his eyes open. He was just beginning to close them when the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house. He started up from Rosa’s shoulder and she laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Victor told the kids to go easy on you, but you know them, they love you too much to listen. I’m gonna go start dinner before it gets too late, but call if you need anything .”

Rosa disappeared into the kitchen and Billy tried to settle the nervous fluttering in his chest. It’d been a full two days since he’d seen his siblings and...well...he’d missed them.

Of course, Darla was the first one through the door and all it took was one look at him for her to drop her grocery bags and come sprinting over.

“Billy!” she exclaimed, flinging herself onto the couch. Her arms encircled him in moments and she snuggled into his chest. Billy brought one of his hands to her back and gave it a gentle rub.

She raised her head and her eyes peer up at him, from above her glasses.

“I thought you were gonna sleep forever, like Sleeping Beauty or something. Did you prick your finger?”

“No, Darla,” Billy said with a laugh, “I’m fine. I promise.”

Darla raised a single eyebrow, a skill she must have picked up from Freddy.

“I don’t know if I can believe you, Billy. Yesterday your fever was 105.2,” Darla leaned in until Billy could see each of her eyelashes, “that’s deathly.”

Billy held his breath until Darla finally relented. She rolled off of him and into the couch cushions. It was startling how intense Darla could be sometimes.

“We almost had to take you to the hospital,” Darla said, pushing her glasses further up her nose, “right now, you have your _I’m fine_ privileges revoked.”

“You heard her, Billy.”

Billy’s head whipped around to find Pedro, who had somehow made a silent entrance. He was hauling both he and Darla’s grocery bags and he wore an unusual smirk. As he passed Billy, on his way to the kitchen, he said, “welcome back to the land of the living.”

Billy couldn’t help but grin, Pedro didn’t open his mouth often, but when he did it was always golden.

Billy was about to ask about Darla about her day when voices from the front door captured his attention.

“He’s gonna be asleep I just know it. Every time I’m supposed to see him he falls asleep.”

“He can’t help it Eugene. Besides mama said he was walking and talking and everything, this might actually be it.”

Billy felt his cheeks heat up as he realized they were talking about him. As Freddy and Eugene came round the corner, Billy gave them a bashful grin.

“Billy!” Eugene shouted, abandoning his tablet on the table and leaping into the couch.

He smushed his face into Billy’s side and in a muffled voice said, “took you long enough.”

“Yeah, sorry bout that,” Billy said, ruffling Eugene’s hair.

“So, what’d you do all day?” Darla asked.

“I don’t know. Slept, ate, watched a movie—”

“Ooo, which one?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Hey,” Freddy piped up, “don’t let Pedro hear you, it would kill him to know he missed it.”

Freddy didn’t come near the couch, instead he just kind of hovered somewhere between the couches and the kitchen. It wasn’t long before Freddy made his decision and ducked through the kitchen archway.

Billy was quickly occupied by Eugene and Darla, as the asked him questions and poked at his side. Oddly enough, Freddy never came back.

Eventually, it was time for dinner and although Billy loved his family, he was still full from the soup and honestly he wasn’t really up for the conversation.

He gently pushed Darla and Eugene in the direction of the dining room. Once he’d seen them off he used the railing to get himself back up the stairs and into his room.

Not ready to go back to the oppressive confines of the bunk bed, Billy fell into the desk chair, with a thud. He scooted it closer to the desk, folded his arms over themselves and just let his head rest in the alcove. He didn’t sleep, didn’t want to sleep, but it certainly did feel nice to rest his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he was there for, content to just refamiliarize himself with waking world. Time lost its meaning, that is until the creak of the bedroom door snapped him out of his reverie. Billy dragged himself up to meet the soft eyes of Victor who mouthed a sorry as he eased the door closed behind him.

“It’s okay,” Billy said.

Although he was sharing the room with Freddy, the idea of having a room, that was at least partially his, still unnerved him. Before, there was no his room, no his house, the places he inhabited were just placeholders until he could take off again.

Victor paced over and leaned against the desk, beside Billy’s chair. Billy immediately spied, in Victor’s hands, a bottle of sloshing pink liquid, of which he could only assume was for him.

Victor began unscrewing the bottle and set down the little medicine cup on the desk. As he began to pour the contents of the bottle, he said, “you’ve made one heck of a recovery, never seen anything like that. It’s almost like a superpower or something.”

Billy’s breath caught, but he was still able to produce a couple of weak laughs. Victor didn’t say anything more, so Billy figured it was coincidental. Victor's deft fingers scooped up the medicine cup and he began raising it to Billy’s lips. His hands fumbled for Victor’s wrist and as nice as he could, he said, “thanks, but I got it.”

Victor didn’t hesitate to press the cup into Billy’s hands. 

“So which one are you?” Victor asked screwing on the bottle's cap.

“Huh?”

“Are you sipper, a swigger, or a shot kind of guy?”

Billy snorted and nearly dropped the medicine.

He considered the question for a moment before answering, “a sipper.” 

It took a lot for him to say that, a couple of months ago, in another foster home, in another life, the old Billy wouldn’t have even hesitated to lie. Innocent questions like that served as bait and choosing the wrong answer could have lead to Billy being beaten black and blue. 

He held his breath, waiting for Victor’s response and he was relieved to see the man’s face split into a grin.

“A man after my own heart.”

He winked as he finally screwed the cap on. It made Billy feel warm and all of a sudden, any embarrassment he may have had about drinking the medicine in front of Victor, evaporated. Holding true to his word, Billy downed the cup in a solid four or five sips and was happily surprised that it didn’t taste like dog puke. In fact, it tasted like bubblegum, the kind Billy always wanted from the twisty gumball machines, as a kid.

He may have missed out on half the life he was supposed to have, but he was catching up now and it was all thanks to his family. They were amazing, better than anything Billy could have ever dreamt up. He didn’t tell them often enough, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but old habits died hard. He still felt like he should make an effort though, owed it to his family, to himself, to try.

So, when Victor pushed himself off the desk, Billy caught ahold of his wrist. It took him a while to work up the nerve to speak, but Victor was blessedly patient. 

“Thanks for..uh..for taking care of me. You, and Rosa, and everybody else. It-it means a lot and I just wanted to say that I appreciate it...a lot.”

Despite how awful and awkward the sentiment was, Victor’s eyes went warm. He shifted until his large hand was engulfing Billy’s own. Victor squeezed his hand with just enough pressure so that it wasn’t painful, but so that Billy knew that he was there _._

“That’s what family is all about, bud, being there for each other. It’s just something that comes with the territory. The second you became apart of our family, you lost any chance you had at being unwanted. You’ll always be able to make your own choices, Billy, but no matter what we will always want you around.”

Billy couldn’t believe just how easily the loving words danced off of Victor’s tongue. It was like gold or magic or something. Whatever it was Billy tried to hold on to it, as tight as he could, tucking it away inside his chest forever so that he could always feel this warm.

“Victor!” a voice called from someplace else in the house.

Just like that, the spell was broken and Billy untangled his hand from Victor’s. However, he didn’t rush off as Billy expected.

“They’re calling you,” Billy said when he saw that Victor still hadn’t moved.

“They can wait a few more seconds,” Victor said with a shrug, “this is a big house and a big family, someone always needs something.”

Billy nodded, but in his head, he wondered where Victor was going with this.

“You are the most important thing to me right now, I want to make sure you’re okay. So, with that being said, before I leave, is there anything else you need or want to talk about? Big or small, anything at all?”

Billy was pleased that the request didn’t come as much of a shock to him. He was starting to get used to being cared for, he was making progress. Billy racked his brain, picked it dry to the bone, he really did, but in the end, he didn’t find much. Honestly, the only thing he really wanted now was a shower. So he gave Victor an honest answer and said, “no, I think I’m good.”

“Okay,” Victor said, finally making for the door, “well you know where to find me.”

When the door creaked shut again, Billy let himself go boneless, falling against the seat. He didn’t fight the goofy grin that came to his face, instead, he just let himself smile at the ceiling, feeling absolutely weightless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored writing the Shazam family. They were amazing to watch on the screen and I can only hope that I did them justice. Either way, Billy is finally awake and aware and he and (most) of his family are in a great place! However, he still has some stuff to work through...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos, comments, concrit, and any and all feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Call It Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is doing much better, but there's someone that he still needs to talk to before he's truly okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were going too smoothly, so of course, I had to rock the boat a bit. In other words, my baby boys experience a bit of turmoil, but it's for the best.

Billy felt a thousand times better after a shower and looked a whole lot better too. Lying in bed for two days straight hadn’t done him any favors and he spent a good while parting his hair back into place and brushing his teeth until they didn’t smell like Freddy’s armpits anymore. 

As he was dumping his sweat-soaked clothes into the hamper, Billy realized that he was wearing a different shirt from the one he had originally gone out in. He waited to feel a familiar flush creep up his neck, but it never came, instead, he found himself surprised that anyone cared that much.

It was 8 o’clock by the time he finished freshening up, but he was still not ready to retire. Billy eventually decided to head back to the living room. As he meandered down the steps, he passed Pedro, who happened to be on his way up. They passed without incident, but when Billy had almost reached the base of the staircase, he heard his name called. 

Billy turned to see Pedro at the top of the steps, one earbud in hand. Billy waited with bated breath and watched as Pedro pointed at him and said, “you, me, Harry Potter marathon.”

Then, without even waiting for Billy’s response, he put back in his earbud and disappeared up the landing.

Rosa and Victor were nowhere to be found. It had been long days for the both of them and Billy more than understood their absence. The one absence he didn’t understand though was Freddy’s. He had yet to even get in a good word with him and Billy found it odd that he hadn’t been here nor in his room, but if Freddy needed alone time he more than got it. However, there was still the building longing that Billy had to see him.

He wasn’t gonna track Freddy down though, if he wasn’t around Billy supposed there must have been a reason. Billy forced himself to let the thought go and join his two youngest siblings on the couch.

At first, he did his best to sit away from them, Billy didn’t know what he would do if he was the one to pass on sickness to his family. However, Darla and Eugene were relentless in their quests to snuggle, so after a very heavy warning about the risks of getting sick, he let Darla press up against his left side and Eugene up against his right. He spent the next thirty minutes splitting his attention between Darla chattering about her school day and Eugene, who was insistent that Billy played Fortnite with him. However, it wasn’t long before Rosa and Victor returned from wherever, announced that it was bedtime, and escorted Eugene and Darla upstairs to be tucked in.

Billy scooped up the cup that Darla had left behind. As he made his way to the kitchen, he could feel himself starting to grow weary. He was happy to be moving around and all, but he’d learned his lesson from last time. Running from his sickness would do him no good and although it was the last thing he wanted to do, Billy still needed to rest.

He set the cup in the sink, among the other dishes. He was about to make for his room when he heard the familiar click and step of Freddy’s gait. His heart leaped at it and Billy looked to the archway of the room in anticipation finally seeing Freddy. 

Just as he hoped, Freddy stepped into the kitchen, chin tilted down, and when he looked up, Billy was there to meet his gaze. 

“Oh,” Freddy said, as he startled, just a little bit.

Billy waited for more, for Freddy’s eyes to light up and for him to start going on about whatever it was that had him excited right now. ‘Cause Freddy was always excited and it made Billy feel like life was one grand adventure and that everything was special somehow. 

Instead of being excited, Freddy seems to droop, eyes falling back to the floor and arm settling heavy into his crutch. Billy noticed that Freddy’s skin took on a red tinge just above his elbow, it looked almost raw.

Billy’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t really remember much of anything while he was out, it was all faces blurring in and out of each other and conversations that he could barely keep up with. If something had happened to Freddy….he wouldn’t have had the slightest clue.

Billy began to wonder if it was really a coincidence that he’d barely bumped into his brother since he’d woken up. If Billy really wanted to know what was going on ( _ he did _ ) he was going to have to tread a tad more carefully.

“Are you here to…” Billy gestured to the dishes behind him.

“Yeah,” Freddy said, finally moving into action, “it’s my night, tonight.”

“Well if you wanted I could-“

“No,” Freddy snapped out, and then in a straighter although not much friendlier voice he said, “thanks, but I got it.”

Billy stepped to the side, giving Freddy access to the sink. He was grasping at straws here and Freddy was not making it easy for him. However, Billy was determined to straighten things out with his brother, before either of them left the room.

“Well,” Billy said, struggling to come up with an excuse to stay, “at least let me help you dry them off.”

“Maybe that’s not such a good idea,” Freddy said, “you still are sick you know.”

Freddy was still not looking at him. He shrugged out of his crutch and turned on the sink’s nozzle. Water started rushing out of it and other than that sound, the kitchen was silent.

“You’re right,” Billy tripped over himself to say, “dumb idea, it’d probably be best for me to just stick around and keep you company, right?”

Billy was horrified to see Freddy’s grip on the plate he was holding tighten.

“Actually, I think it might be best if maybe you went and lied down some more. Sleep is crucial to recovery.”

That was the final straw for Billy. Something inside his chest snapped and he felt an old anger, an old flame, that he thought for sure had been snuffed out by his new family. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and Billy pushed himself off the counter to stand behind Freddy.

“Dude is something wrong because you’ve been avoiding me like I have the plague, which  _ I don’t by the way,  _ it’s just a fever- “

Whatever Billy was gonna say next was cut off when Freddy whirled around. Water flew off of Freddy’s accusing fingers, as they were shoved in his direction.

“Just a fever huh? Well maybe it was just a fever to you Billy, but do you wanna know what it was for me?”

Billy didn’t dare answer.

“For me, it was having my brother pass out in my arms and clutch my hand like he was about to dissolve from Thanos’ snap. It was hearing him toss and turn and mumble, half-out of his mind, all through the night. It was having to bring him back to bed after fever dreams and then having to go to church and school and pretend it was all okay after. I had to watch my brother,  _ you Billy _ , scared and confused and miserable for like two days and there was nothing I could do about it. There was nothing—” Freddy’s voice failed him and he didn’t try to finish the sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Billy said and he really was earnest about it. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“You shouldn’t have had to take care of me like that. I-I should have gone somewhere else, handled it on my own.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Freddy growled. 

His jaw clenched and Billy watched his brother’s shoulders tremble in an awful way. The only other time he’d seen Freddy get this angry was back when he’d first gotten his powers. Billy had no idea how to deescalate the situation, he was usually the angry one. A surge of remorse shot through him for all the other times he’d blown up at Freddy. 

“Billy you are  _ unbelievable _ .” 

Freddy shook his head with a dry laugh.

“You still don’t get it do you? I  _ care _ about you, our siblings  _ care _ about you, our parents  _ care _ about you, we all  _ care _ about you!  We’re a family Billy, your burdens are our burdens, like it or not.”

“I screwed up, okay,” Billy said “is that what you want to hear? I’m still working on it, I—I just don’t get why you’re so angry. I’m sorry you had to take care of me, but I can’t help that I got sick.”

Freddy blew out a breath and turned to hunch over the sink, head in his hands. When he turned back around Billy was grateful to see that some of the tension had melted from his shoulders. His voice came out much steadier this time around, but he also wouldn’t look at Billy anymore.

“I’m not angry ‘cause you got sick and I had to take care of you. I’m angry because you didn’t come to me and let me take care of you. Maybe if you did, I don’t know, maybe things wouldn’t have gotten so out of hand. Maybe it wouldn’t have gotten so bad, ya know?

Freddy ran a frantic hand through his hair and then  _ finally _ met Billy’s gaze again. 

“I was scared out of my mind, Billy. Half the time you were asleep and even when you were awake you were barely even there.”

A lump formed in Billy’s throat and he lost his ability to swallow.

Freddy soldiered on.

“I just _—there’s so much we could have done before! What would have happened if I hadn’t called you out earlier? Huh? Would have just kept cooking in there like some Billy Batson bacon?”_

Freddy threw his arms wide with the question and it set his body off-balance. He stumbled a little and tried to catch himself on his bad leg, but to no avail. Billy dove forward and his arms were supporting Freddy’s body in an instant. However, Freddy still wasn’t done. His limbs shook from the strain, but he managed to push himself off of Billy’s chest and shifted to support himself by grasping ahold of Billy's shoulders. 

Freddy’s voice broke a little, nevertheless, he said, “screw captain sparklefingers, he’s cool and all, but you’re the one I care about Billy. I just...I don’t know. I just don’t want to lose you. I know you might not feel the same but...you’re like a brother to me.”

From this close, it was easy for Billy to see that Freddy’s eyes were dancing with moisture and that’s all it took for him to realize that his were too. Freddy swam before him and Billy blinked which sent a few tears down his cheeks. 

_ Well, Batson, you’re already crying. No sense trying to put on a show now. _

So, Billy shoved down his rising embarrassment, ‘cause nothing was gonna get in the way of him letting Freddy know how much he cared about him. Carefully, Billy pulled Freddy close to his chest, making sure to still support him. Freddy put up no resistance settling against Billy in a way that was completely foreign, yet completely comfortable.

Billy bent down a little so that he didn’t have to raise his voice to say, “not like a brother, Freddy, you are my brother.”

His words sounded breathy like Billy wasn’t all there and honestly, it didn’t really feel like he was. He might as well be high above them, in the sky and among the stars. 

They kept holding each other like that for a long time, even when Billy’s arms started to cramp and when he was sure that Freddy’s leg must have been hurting. Somehow, as if reading each other’s minds, they managed to pull away at a mutually agreed upon time. 

Billy reached over and snagged Freddy’s crutch and as Freddy slipped his arms back inside, Billy couldn’t help but stare at that raw area again. 

Freddy noticed Billy staring and without any prompting said, “my arm is okay, just a little something to show for hauling you halfway across the city.”

There’s no bite behind the taunt, just a little nip, their usual banter, and holey moley Billy didn’t realize how much he had missed Freddy’s wit.

He wasn’t done yet, there was still something that was nagging Billy, something he  _ needed _ Freddy to understand.

“Seriously though,” Billy said, “I am sorry for scaring you and for not coming to you and the family earlier. This is all new to me, but I’m working on it, I swear.”

Finally, it looked as if he’d apologized for the right thing. A small smile graced Freddy’s features, as he said, “yeah well nobody’s perfect. I’m sorry too, I shouldn't have tried to avoid you. Call it even?”

He extended a hand; Billy didn’t hesitate to take it up in his own and give it a firm shake.

“Even,” he repeated. 

“Cool,” Freddy said. He paused and then added with a sly quirk to his lips, “now if I remember correctly, a certain somebody offered to help me with the dishes earlier.”

Billy barked out a laugh and dutifully went to go stand by the sink. As they cleared out the dishes, Freddy told Billy about an awesome prank that he’d missed in Mrs. Rachel’s English class. The brothers were back to their old rhythm, just like that.

When Billy laid in bed that night, he felt warm, but not just from his blankets. Over the past few days, he’d collected so much warmth from his family. He could still feel Rosa’s palm cupping his cheek, Darla and Eugene pressed into his side, Pedro’s words which came with the promise of warmer memories to come, Freddy’s hands trusting and firm on his shoulders, and the gentle pressure of Victor’s fingers wrapped around his own. His family loved him so, so, so much that it was unbelievable and if anyone ever asked Billy if the feeling was mutual, he knew the answer would be past his lips before he even had to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy finally reconciled with Freddy!!! Going into this chapter, I had no idea how to handle it, but once I started writing it, Billy and Freddy totally took over. I hope this chapter was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Tell me how you felt down in the comments!!


	4. William Joseph Batson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is fully recovered and has bonded and reconciled with everyone in the house. He thinks everything is all wrapped and resolved, but there is still one more member of his family that needs to give their two cents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of short, but I felt like there was the story still had a little bit more to give, so here it is! Mary may be at college, but I haven't forgotten about her and felt it was only fitting that every member of Billy's family gets in on the action.

Two days later and Billy was doing a thousand times better. A steady supply of medicine and sleep (strictly enforced by Victor and Rosa) had him feeling like his old self in no time. Billy had somehow convinced his parents to let him take Thursday and Friday off and to start back at school next week.

(The rest of his siblings had also mandated that the same went for Shazam. Too sick for school, too sick to be a superhero, Darla had recited.)

Billy hadn’t just been laying around though. Freddy had been bringing home his work, since the first day that he’d missed (Billy didn’t know whether to be thankful or betrayed), so now he was sitting at his desk, working on Mr. Hunshaws American History homework.

He was thumping his pencil against his paper, trying to figure out who the heck Joseph McCarthy was when his phone screen lit up.

Grateful for the distraction, Billy snatched it up and he was thrilled to see a call from _California Girl_. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

“Mary!” he said, leaning back into his chair.

“William Joseph Batson, how dare you answer my phone call and sound cheery! I get a call from mom telling me that you were on death’s door and after almost an hour of interrogation, I hear from Freddy that it’s because you tried to stay suped-up in order to avoid being sick! Gosh, I wish mom and dad knew about you, cause at least then I’d know for sure that you’d be getting a solid talking to, but since they don’t, it’s up to me! Billy, I cannot believe that you’d put your wellbeing at risk like that-”

Billy considered putting Mary on speaker and walking away, but he immediately felt sorry over it. Mary was right, sure Freddy had said his fair share, that one night, in the kitchen, but Billy had yet to get a proper lecture. He did kind of deserve it, so he stayed right where he was and let Mary talk herself in circles.

Eventually, her words lost some of their fire and she huffed out, “you’re lucky you got better. Mom just barely talked me out of flying over there. One more day of you being sick and I would have done it anyway, parental approval be darned.”

Billy gasped, feigning horror.

“College has changed you. The old Mary would have never broken the rules.”

“Batson, don’t kid yourself. The old Mary would have broken every rule in the book if it meant being there for you and she still would.”

Billy startled himself, at how quickly his next words went flying out of his mouth.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

There was a slight pause and then Billy heard Mary begin to say something, but before she could get the words out, someone else interrupted her.

Billy overheard a voice that was rich and dappled with long drawls.

“Mary, are you ready to go yet?”

“No Leslie, give me like five more minutes. I’m on the phone with someone important.”

Billy couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips lilted up at that one. He had been deemed _important_.

“Ooo,” the voice, who was apparently Leslie, said, “is it Caleb? Wait! Don’t answer that, I already know it’s him. Put him on Facetime!”

“Leslie, no—it’s not him.”

Billy heard the sound of a brief scuffle before his phone screen morphed and a girl with bright red hair and a set of dimples came into view. However, her dimples quickly disappeared as her face fell.

“You’re not Caleb.”

“No, he’s not!” Billy heard Mary say and all of a sudden his screen was a blur. When it settled Mary was, once again, at the center of the screen. A few seconds later, Leslie popped into view, hovering over his sister's shoulder.

“This is Billy.”

Leslie squealed and leaned closer to the camera.

“Finally! Mary talks about you, like, all. the. time and now I finally get to see you. Gosh, you’re so adorable!"

“Uh, thanks,” Billy stuttered, turning his head to look anywhere else in the room.

“You and Mary are just like each other and awww, look at how his cheeks go red!”

Billy felt himself heat up even further and considered ending the call and calling Mary back later. Thankfully, she came to his rescue.

“You’re scaring him,” Mary said, elbowing Leslie out of the frame.

“I am not,” Leslie shot back and Billy watched Mary stare daggers at her roommate. It didn’t do much to deter her because a few seconds later, Leslie reappeared on his screen. 

“Well, I won’t hold you up. It was nice meeting you, Billy.”

“You too,” he mumbled.

Leslie laughed and then addressed Mary, saying, “I’ll be outside when you’re done.”

Mary shook her head after her and as soon as Billy heard the door close, on Mary’s side of the screen, his sister said, “you’ll have to excuse Leslie, I know she seems like a lot at first, but she grows on you with time. She’s somehow able to be endearing in the most frustrating ways possible.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Billy said and it made Mary erupt in flighty laughter.

“One thing Leslie is not, though, is a liar. I really do have to go bro. If I call you back later, will you pick up?”

“Yeah, of course,” Billy said.

“Great, we’ll catch up soon.”

“Okay, and by the way Mary...”

“Yes?”

“I can’t wait to hear more about this Caleb guy, he sounds kind of interesting.”

Billy raised his eyebrows when he said it, but only because he knew it would fluster Mary. It did its job, as Mary tucked her face into her shoulder. When she raised it, her cheeks were still a little pink.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, although it was hard for Billy to take her seriously.

“Sure you don’t.”

His finger was wavering over the end call button, now. Billy knew that if he didn’t cut off their conversation, Mary would miss whatever thing she was supposed to go to.

So, although he still wanted to talk to her more, Billy said, “bye Mary,” and before he even realized what he’s doing, he added, “I love you.”

Mary blinked at him and then her face split into the biggest grin, as she said, “I love you too, Billy! Bye!”

It gave Billy such a rush to hear those three magic words alongside his name, that he was barely able to get his finger to press the end call button. It was the truth though and it felt so good to finally say it. He loved his family and as long as he had them, there wasn’t much more he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw Shazam and immediately felt moved to write something. Honestly, I didn’t expect for this to be half as long as it is, every time I thought I thought I was finished something else would surface in my mind and I had to include it. Anyways, thanks for riding this roller coaster with me, this is the longest fic I’ve ever written and to be honest I was hesitant to post it in chapters cause I wasn’t sure anyone would stick around, but you guys did so thanks! I adore and am so grateful for all my readers!  
> If you feel moved to, please leave some feedback; I'd love to hear what you guys' thoughts!


End file.
